Hell
by Beside The World
Summary: Malam itu, sesuatu yang terjadi akan membawa satu kehancuran bagi mereka yang terlibat. AU. Gore untuk chapter selanjutnya. Satu fic dari Newbie di FFn.RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru.**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Suspense, Romance, Angst.**

**Warning : Normal POV, AU, chap ini belum ada **_**gore**_**.**

_Italic_ **is Sasuke's dream.**

* * *

**If you dislike the warnings, don't read it.**

* * *

_**Hell © Heishi, Sana n Maruru**_

* * *

**Fire 1 : The Beginning**

.

.

_Langit abu terhampar di sepanjang mata memandang. Kilatan cahaya dan alunan kemarahan langit memecah kesunyian di berbagai wilayah. Bersahut-sahutan dengan keras, seolah menyambut datangnya Sang Raja. Rintik air yang turun dari singgasana, membasahi seluruh permukaan tanah kering kota Oto. Seiring dengan menit yang berlalu, tetes air itu menjadi guyuran hujan secara bersamaan._

_Sama halnya dengan sesosok bocah laki-laki yang tengah berlari di salah satu gang sempit di kota itu. Tubuhnya terbalut oleh kaos biru tua dan celana putih bersih. Rambut _raven_-nya terkulai lemas akibat terkena guyuran air hujan. Napas bocah itu memburu, menimbulkan uap putih saat dia menghembuskan udara dari mulut dan hidungnya. Langkahnya semakin cepat seiring berjalannya waktu. Kalau bukan sesuatu terjadi padanya, beberapa langkah lagi, dia akan keluar dari jalan sempit itu._

_Suara debuman pelan terdengar sebelum rintihan dan umpatan meluncur dari bibir bocah itu. Rupanya, dia menabrak seseorang saat berada di tikungan gang. Masih dengan umpatan-umpatan kesal, dia memandang sinis jemari pucat yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Orang itu sepertinya tidak ikut terjatuh. Buktinya, terlihat oleh mata _onyx_-nya, orang itu masih berdiri di depannya. Oh, ralat, sedikit membungkuk karena berniat menolongnya. Dengan perlahan, tatapannya mengarah pada wajah orang yang tadi ditabraknya. Namun, tidak terlihat sedikitpun. Orang itu memakai jaket berkerudung hitam, dan celana panjang biru donker. Walau sebenarnya dia ingin melihat sekilas saja wajah orang itu, tapi ada satu hal yang lebih penting, "Maaf," lalu menerima uluran jemari pucat tadi, kemudian berdiri._

"_Ya, tak masalah bagiku. Uchiha Sasuke," suara berat menjawab kata-katanya. Bocah itu mendongak, "Namaku bukan Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya tidak terima. Dia bahkan belum menyebutkan namanya. Tapi kenapa orang itu dengan seenak hati memanggilnya begitu!_

_Satu tepukan di atas helaian rambutnya, "Memangnya siapa namamu?" satu sindiran mengena dengan tepat ke arah bocah itu. Dia menepis kasar tangan itu, "Maaf. Nama saya Sa–aah– " mata _onyx_-nya melebar. Detik selanjutnya, suara gelak tawa orang tadi menggema di gang sempit itu._

"_Sa-aah? Nama apa itu? Hei, dasar bocah ingusan, sepertinya kau tak mengenal siapa dirimu sendiri ya?" ucap orang itu lalu kembali tergelak. Dia menutup mulutnya. Bagaimana ia lupa namanya sendiri?_

"_Tapi kupikir 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu adalah nama yang cocok untuk anak sombong sepertimu. Toh lagi pula, sebesar apa pun usahamu untuk mengingat nama aslimu, kau tak akan mendapatkan jawabannya, selamanya," lanjut orang itu dan berhenti dari tawanya. Memandang rendah bocah berambut _raven_ di sampingnya._

_Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!"_

"_Aku bukan manusia seperti pada umumnya, bocah. Aku dilahirkan dengan satu kemampuan khusus yang orang lain tidak punya. Menghapus ingatan seseorang dengan cara menyentuh kepala atau anggota badan mereka yang lainnya dengan tanganku. Ah, tapi dengan begini, kau pasti menggunakan nama itu kan?"_

_Jeda sesaat._

_Sasuke menunduk lesu, "Brengsek kau. Aku tidak akan menggunakan nama itu. Jangan kau kira karena aku melupakan nama asliku, aku akan memaka–akh!" belum sampai dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, orang itu menyekik dan membenturkannya ke tembok kotor yang berada di belakangnya._

"_Kau terlalu banyak bicara, bocah. Sudahlah, gunakan saja nama itu. Toh pemilik aslinya sudah tidak lagi membutuhkannya," lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada leher bocah itu._

"_Akh… apa maksudmu?" rintihnya pelan, dan mengusap daerah bekas cekikan tadi._

_Orang itu berjalan menjauhinya, dengan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan mematikan yang di arahkan bocah itu padanya, "Ya, karena yang asli sudah lenyap dari dunia ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu, baru saja kulenyapkan. Dan satu lagi… namaku Orochimaru."_

_Tubuh bocah itu menegang, "Apa maksudnya? Eh," bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu terbelalak saat menyadari orang tadi sudah agak jauh darinya, Sasuke berlari mengejarnya dan berseru,"TUNGGU!"_

_Orochimaru berhenti. Dugannya tepat. Anak itu pasti mengejarnya,"Apa lagi, bocah?"sahutnya pada Sasuke, saat anak itu sudah berada di sebelah kanannya._

"_Rumah… hosh, rumahku… hosh, di mana?" Orochimaru menyeringai senang mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir anak itu._

"_Kukira kau akan menanyakan tentang si Pemilik aslinya. Ternyata tidak. Itu jauh lebih baik, karena aku tidak akan memberi tahu secuil pun padamu. Yah, kalau kau yang sekarang tidak punya rumah," jawabnya enteng._

_Sasuke mengumpat, "Brengsek! Beri tahu aku, di mana rumahku! Aku yakin kau pasti tahu!" menatap marah pada Orochimaru._

"_Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi, memangnya kalau kuberi tahu di mana rumahmu, kau akan percaya? Mengingat akulah yang membuatmu lupa semuanya," gerutuan bocah itu makin terdengar jelas, "Ah, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku? Di rumahku ada anak yang seumuran denganmu. Ya, ya, mungkin tiga tahun lebih tua Kabuto dibandingkan dengamu," lanjutnya kemudian._

"_Hn. Aku tak punya pilihan lain kan," entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melangkah mengikuti orang bernama Orochimaru tadi. Yah, setidaknya orang itu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang diperbuatnya._

_Dan semuanya menjadi gelap._

.

.

.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… sial, mimpi itu lagi!" suara _baritone_ menggema di ruangan gelap itu. Tangan putihnya menggapai saklar lampu di sebelah kiri kasurnya. Detik berikutnya, kamar yang tadinya gelap, kini terlihat berwarna krem pucat bergaya Eropa.

Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya, menoleh sekilas pada jam besar di tembok sebelah kanannya. Setengah dua belas malam, 'Berapa jam aku tertidur?' pikirnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju almari kayu besar di pojok kiri dari tempatnya berdiri. Mengambil kaos polos biru tua dan celana jins hitam serta jaket berlambang kipas dari dalam almari. Dia memakai semua itu dengan cepat lalu mengambil pistol dari dalam laci sebelah kasurnya, dan berlari keluar kamar dengan membaca kalimat yang tertera pada layar ponsel yang menyala terang.

Tugas malam ini : Lenyapkan Putra bungsu pemilik Sabaku Coo. Target berada di villa pribadinya di wilayah pantai selatan Konoha. Bereskan tanpa sisa, lalu ambil dokumen yang dia bawa ke sana. Kemudian berikan padaku.

.

.

Malam itu, saat darah tertumpah ke atas tanah, saat seseorang menjeritkan sebuah nama…

Satu jiwa melayang, satu rumah terbakar, satu rahasia tercuri, satu kejahatan terjadi… dan satu lagi yang lebih menakutkan…

Satu penguasa telah bangkit dari istirahat panjangnya…

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

**Continua…

* * *

**

**Nih sedikit cuap-cuap pas kami bertiga selesaiin chap 1~**

Maruru : Jadi… kenapa aku ga dapet bagian buat cerita untuk chap ini? *belah apel jadi dua sekali iris*

Sana : Umb… ano, Maru-san… tapi tadi– *gagap*

Heishi : Bukan ga dapet bagian, tapi memang di chap ini ga dibutuhin angst. Know? Toh gw juga belum sempet nulis gore di chap ini. Kenapa protes mulu sih…

Maruru : O yeah? Bukannya dari tadi lu ya, yang 'berkicau' pas Sana ngetik? N satu lagi, kenapa bukan Aoi-chan aja yang buat gore-nya? Napa mesti elu?

Heishi : Hn. Bukannya lu sendiri juga denger pas dia ngomong lagi pengen bantu Rui buat poetry?

Maruru : Sialan… au ah, gelap! *pergi*

Heishi : Hn. *pergi juga*

Sana : Aoi-chan… gimana nih? *pingsan*

Doain biar Aoi cepet nyelesaiin poetry sama Rui ya, Minna-san~ habisnya cuman tuh anak yang bisa buat Heishi-kun diem… *Sana pundung*…

**O, iya… karena ini fic SasuNaru pertama kami… kalau ada kesalahan mohon kami diberi tau… biar kita bisa perbaiki n bisa buat fic yang lebih baik^^**

**Untuk ke depannya, mohon bantuannya, Minna~ sekalian, salam kenal, Minna~**

*Continua : Bersambung (Bahasa Itali)

Hitung-hitung buat usaha kita, gimana kalau dibayar pake review? =D~

**Member of,**

**Beside The World**

* * *

Sekali kau melangkah, kegelapan akan menelan dirimu. Sama halnya menemaniku di dalam jurang kehampaan. (By. Heishi)

Gumpalan-gumpalan kenangan yang menghilang. Tertindas debu abu berserakan. Pahamilah arti hidupmu, teruslah berusaha dalam kesendirianmu. (By. Sana)

Hamparan langit tersaji di depanmu. Namun tak sekalipun engkau meliriknya. (By. Maruru)


End file.
